This invention relates in general to arylamine compounds and more specifically, to tertiary arylamine polymers having electrophotographic properties.
In the art of electrophotography an electrophotographic plate comprising a photoconductive insulating layer on a conductive layer is imaged by first uniformly electrostatically charging the surface of the photoconductive insulating layer. The plate is then exposed to a pattern of activating electromagnetic radiation such as light, which selectively dissipates the charge in the illuminated areas of the photoconductive insulating layer while leaving behind an electrostatic latent image in the non-illuminated areas. This electrostatic latent image may then be developed to form a visible image by depositing-finely divided electroscopic toner particles on the surface of the photoconductive insulating layer. The resulting visible toner image can be transferred to a suitable receiving member such as paper. This imaging process may be repeated many times with reusable photoconductive insulating layers.
As more advanced, higher speed electrophotographic copiers, duplicators and printers were developed, degradation of image quality was encountered during cycling. Moreover, complex, highly sophisticated, duplicating and printing systems operating at high speeds have placed stringent requirements including narrow operating limits on photoreceptors. For example, the numerous layers found in many modern photoconductive imaging members must be highly flexible, adhere well to to adjacent layers, and exhibit predictable electrical characteristics within narrow operating limits to provide excellent toner images over many thousands of cycles. There is also a great current need for long service life, flexible photoreceptors in compact imaging machines that employ small diameter support rollers for photoreceptor belt systems compressed into a very confined space. Small diameter support rollers are also highly desirable for simple, reliable copy paper stripping systems which utilize the beam strength of the copy paper to automatically remove copy paper sheets from the surface of a photoreceptor belt after toner image transfer. However, small diameter rollers, e.g. less than about 0.75 inch (19 mm) diameter, raise the threshold of mechanical performance criteria for photoreceptors to such a high level that spontaneous photoreceptor belt material failure becomes a frequent event for flexible belt photoreceptors.
One type of multilayered photoreceptor that has been employed as a belt in electrophotographic imaging systems comprises a substrate, a conductive layer, a charge blocking layer a charge generating layer, and a charge transport layer. The charge transport layer often comprises an activating small molecule dispersed or dissolved in a polymeric film forming binder. Generally, the polymeric film forming binder in the transport layer is electrically inactive by itself and becomes electrically active when it contains the activating molecule. The expression "electrically active" means that the material is capable of supporting the injection of either the hole or electron photogenerated charge carrier from the material in the charge generating layer and is capable of allowing the transport of these charge carriers through the electrically active layer in order to discharge a surface charge on the active layer. The multilayered type of photoreceptor may also comprise additional layers such as an anti-curl backing layer, an adhesive layer, and an overcoating layer. Although excellent toner images may be obtained with multilayered belt photoreceptors that are developed with dry developer powder (toner), it has been found that these same photoreceptors become unstable when employed with liquid development systems. These photoreceptors suffer from cracking, crazing, crystallization of active compounds, phase separation of activating compounds and extraction of activating compounds caused by contact with the organic carrier fluid, isoparaffinic hydrocarbons, e.g. Isopar, commonly employed in liquid developer inks which, in turn, markedly degrade the mechanical integrity and electrical properties of the photoreceptor. More specifically, the organic carrier fluid of a liquid developer tends to leach out activating small molecules, such as the arylamine containing compounds typically used in the charge transport layers. Representative of this class of materials are: N,N'-diphenyl-N,N'-bis(3-methylphenyl)-[1,1'-biphenyl]-4,4'-diamine; bis-(4-diethylamino-2-methylphenyl)-phenylmethane; 2,5-bis-(4'-dimethylaminophenyl)-1,3,4,-oxadiazole; 1-phenyl-3-(4'-diethylaminostyryl)-5-(4"-diethylaminophenyl)-pyrazoline; 1,1-bis-(4-(di-N,N'-p-methylphenyl)-aminophenyl)-cyclohexane; 4-diethylaminobenzaldehyde-1,1-diphenylhydrazone; 1,1-diphenyl-2(p-N,N-diphenyl amino phenyl)-ethylene; N-ethylcarbazole-3-carboxaldehyde-1-methyl-1-phenylhydrazone. The leaching process results in crystallization of the activating small molecules, such as the aforementioned arylamine compounds, onto the photoreceptor surface and subsequent migration of arylamines into the liquid developer ink. In addition, the ink vehicle, typically a C.sub.10 -C.sub.14 branched hydrocarbon, induces the formation of cracks and crazes in the photoreceptor surface. These effects lead to copy defects and shortened photoreceptor life. The degradation of the photoreceptor manifests itself as increased background and other printing defects prior to complete physical photoreceptor failure. The leaching out of the activating small molecule also increases the susceptibility of the transport layer to solvent/stress cracking when the belt is parked over a belt support roller during periods of non-use. Some carrier fluids also promote phase separation of the activating small molecules, such as arylamine compounds and their aforementioned derivatives, in the transport layers, particularly when high concentrations of the arylamine compounds are present in the transport layer binder. Phase separation of activating small molecules also adversely alters the electrical and mechanical properties of a photoreceptor. Although flexing is normally not encountered with rigid, cylindrical, multilayered photoreceptors which utilize charge transport layers containing activating small molecules dispersed or dissolved in a polymeric film forming binder, electrical degradation are similarly encountered during development with liquid developers. Sufficient degradation of these photoreceptors by liquid developers can occur in less than eight hours of use thereby rendering the photoreceptor unsuitable for even low quality xerographic imaging purposes.
Photoreceptors have been developed which comprise charge transfer complexes prepared with polymeric molecules. For example, charge transport complexes formed with polyvinyl carbazole are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,047,948, 4,346,158 and 4,388,392. Photoreceptors utilizing polyvinyl carbazole layers, as compared with current photoreceptor requirements, exhibit relatively poor xerographic performance in both electrical and mechanical properties. Polymeric arylamine molecules prepared from the condensation or di-secondary amine with a di-iodo aryl compound are disclosed in European Patent No. 34,425, published Aug. 26, 1981, issued May 16, 1984. Since these polymers are extremely brittle and form films which are very susceptible to physical damage, their use in a flexible belt configuration is precluded. Thus, in advanced imaging systems utilizing multilayered belt photoreceptors exposed to liquid developement systems, cracking and crazing have been encountered in critical charge transport layers during belt cycling. Cracks developing in charge transport layers during cycling can be manifested as print-out defects adversely affecting copy quality. Furthermore, cracks in the photoreceptor pick up toner particles which cannot be removed in the cleaning step and may be transferred to the background in subsequent prints. In addition, crack areas are subject to delamination when contacted with blade cleaning devices thus limiting the options in electrophotographic product design.
Photoreceptors having charge transport layers containing small molecule arylamine compounds dispersed or dissolved in various resins such as polycarbonates are known in the art. Similarly, photoreceptors utilizing polymeric arylamine containing molecules such as polyvinyl carbazole, polymethacrylates possessing pendant arylamines are also known. Further, condensation polymers of a di-secondary amine with a di-iodo aryl compound are described in the prior art.